maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffordfield
Cliffordfield is a crossover between Clifford the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 7: [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]. Summary Clifford the Big Red Dog goes on an adorable rampage. References *Disney *Nickelodeon *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Muppet_Show the Muppet Show] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol] *Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly] *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_on_Deck the Suite Life on Deck] *Hannah Montana *Jonas Brothers *Marmaduke *Kids Choice Awards *Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story Toy Story] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants] Characters *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Zack Martin / Dylan Sprouse *Cody Martin / Cole Sprouse *Carly Shay / Miranda Cosgrove *Sam Puckett / Jennette McCurdy *Freddie Benson / Nathan Kress *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy (Mentioned after breakup / Butchered into strips of bacon) *Sonny Munroe / Demi Lovato *Alex Russo / Selena Gomez *Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) *Hannah Montana (Mentioned) *Kevin Jonas *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Sarge *Elmo *Big Bird (Mashed into SpongeBob) *Oscar the Grouch *Bert Transcript (THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE PARODIES THE MOVIE CLOVERFIELD. IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. OF COURSE, THIS WON'T BE VERY GOOD EITHER._) Disney and Nick Celebrities: Surprise! Miranda Cosgrove / Carly Shay: Hey Zack and Cody, it's me, Carly. Nathan Kress / Freddie Benson: ...and Freddie. Jennette McCurdy / Sam Puckett: Hey, that's my part. Freddie: (slaps) I just want to join everyone here and wishing you... Disney and Nick Celebrities: Bon Voyage! Carly: All your friends are here. Plus we invited you-know-who, because his girlfriend dumped him. (Scene swipes to Kermit being sad because Miss Piggy is butchered into strips of bacon while a waiter is holding a plate with strips of bacon.) Kermit the Frog: WHY? Why would you serve (Knocks over the plate) bacon at a time like this? Hey, you're not taping over my American Idol audition tape, are you? Freddie: Of course not! What do you think I am, stupid? BZZT (Cut to Kermit dancing in his house) Kermit: (singing) If you like it Then you should have put some green on it. BZZT Demi Lovato / Sonny Munroe: Good luck guys, I just wanted to say you're the- (RUMBLE!) That wasn't me. (BHHT!) OK, that was me. Carly: Look! Out the window. Clifford: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BZZT (Title card: Cliffordfield) BZZT Selena Gomez / Alex Russo: What's going on? Freddie: Clifford thinks everyone wants to play! AAAAAAHHHHHH! CRASH! BZZT Freddie: Oh, no! Hannah Montana! Not you! Miley, Hannah got splattered by a giant dog toy. Miley Cyrus / Hannah Montana: Oh, no! My wig! Why?! Whyhyhyhyhyhy?! BZZT Zack Martin / Dylan Sprouse: How'd Clifford get so big? Cody Martin / Cole Sprouse: (reading a Clifford book) It says he got that way from a lot of love. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Aww. (Cody turns the page.) Cody: Ohh, and alot of nuclear waste. Disney and Nick Celebrities: Eww. *roars* *crashes* Joe: Look out, Zack! *crashes* Cody: Yes! Maybe now I can win a Kid's Choice Award! Uhh, I mean *fake cries* poor Zack! BZZT Freddie: Carly, what happened? Carly: Something came off Clifford and attacked Sam! Kevin: Oh, no! Giant fleas! BZZT Nick: The army is on its way. Sarge: What do you mean on its way? We've been here for half an hour. Word is you got a big dog ar....AHHHHHHHH!!!! Look at the size of it! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Nick: That's just a chihuahua. That's the big red dog. (Clifford drools on the chihuahua, the Jonas brothers, and the toy soldiers) BZZT (Scene goes to Sesame Street sign then pans down) Elmo: AAAHHH-- Freddie: Please! Nobody panic! Elmo: Who's panicking? This is just how we run. AAAAAHHHHH... Big Bird: Don't let him get me! I'm a one of a kind children's character. *smashes* Big Bird: (Big Bird smashed into SpongeBob): Ok. I see your point. Oscar: Uh oh. I'm getting out of here. (gets out of the trash can, revealing that he has shapley legs) Audience: '''(gasps) '''Oscar: What? It's from my mother's side. BZZT Freddie: Quick. We gotta get him away from everyone. (A helicopter covers the Statue of Liberty with a red sheet, having Clifford think it's a fire hydrant.) BZZT Freddie: Approximately 7 hours ago, Clifford the Big Red Dog appeared in Manhattan. This tape might be the only evidence-- BZZT (Cut to Kermit dancing in his house again) Kermit: If you like put some green on it. Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!..... BZZT [[5-second Cartoon|'5-second Cartoon']] BZZT Kermit: If you like it, then you should put some green on it Ho ho ho, ho ho ho! BZZT Trivia *Kermit's song is obviously a parody of the song, "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyoncé. *Alfred E. Neuman appeared on the Statue of Liberty. *When Miley Cyrus' "wig" comes off, it is a reference to the Hannah Montana show where Miley wears a wig on stage to hide her true identity. *When Clifford smashed Big Bird he becomes SpongeBob. *Big Bird as SpongeBob looks like the same one from WALL·E·NATOR. *The Marmaduke billboard says "Marmapuke: Biggest, dumbest, funnest, fummest". *They have a wig clip, so Shyla.com cut the clip off. *There is a picture frame in Kermit's audition tape: a pig in a yellow and black polka dotted bikini (Miss Piggy)? *The belief of Clifford's tennis ball landing on Hannah Montana is based on the scene from Disaster Movie where the meteorite hits her, only in that movie, her upper half is just showing. *This marks the first showing of Kermit the Frog's American Idol test tape from future parody, Ribbitless. *Emily Elizabeth doesn't appear in this sketch, but her cartoon voice actress, Grey DeLisle does voice Sam Puckett and Demi Lovato. If she WERE here, things might be different. And we do mean "might". *A parody of this sketch with Sonic characters is available on Konnichiku's Tumblr. Continuing from the above, Emily Elizabeth does in fact appear in the parody, running along with everybody else. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Book Parodies Category:Death Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:End of the World